Twist & Turn
by XxBreakingInsantiesxX
Summary: Putting a twist on your fave French animated series. The gang are just acquaintances or some how intertwined with one another. They face everyday reality which is far worse than others. Read. Review. No XANA or Lyoko. I don't own Code Lyoko. Un-Beta-ed.


**_The first chapter in this story is going to show you a bit of the lives they're living. It will be told in third person, than it may possibly switch to first back to third, just a warning ahead of time. _**

**_First off the ages. Odd and Aelita sixteen ( 16 ). Jeremie, Ulrich and Sissi ( 17 ) . Yumi eighteen ( 18 ) . William ( 19 ) . _**

**_Second. Most of the information you know about them is going to be different. _**

**_Third. Location is differnt. Los Angeles, California. School, Belmont High School. _**

**_Fourth. Again a disclaimer to Code Lyoko._**

**_I do hope you enjoy it. Give reviews and possible story alerts/among whatever else ff has. :)_**

**_Also this is UnBetaed._**

**_This will be semi-short on all their parts, its just to explain things._**

* * *

><p>Music blared. Lights changed. Heated bodies moved to the beats of music on the dance floor. Resting at the long dark wood counters, drinking water, soda, Gatorade, anything that they could serve to teenagers sixteen to nineteen without getting into trouble with the law. Of course the law didn't know what happened on the second floor of the club. The Impulse held secrets and surprises. The walls were lined with faded metal that the lights reflected off of. Tables and booths lined the walls or expanding to just a few feet away from the dance floor that was black when turned off but when one the floor changed mulitply colors at a time and start to make patterns.<p>

A sixteen year old dressed in a black beat, a dark purple hoodie with the sleeves pushed up at the elbow, black wrist bands with chains attached and safety pins on them. Black torn skinny jeans, full black converses that included the laces. Blonde hair cut short and spiked, tips frosted a darkish light purple that changed slightly in the ever changing lights of the club. Those same lights reflected off the piercings the young teen had. Left eye brow, snake bits, and his right ear pierced all the way up. Top piercing and bottom connected by a small light chain.

He danced his way from the middle of the dance floor to a spiral staircase that had lead to the second floor. Grabbing the railing, he skipped up the stairs and almost crashing into a red head who was coming down the stairs, though you could tell her hair was dyed. They exchanging smiles. Though she hadn't let him pass her until he had her name and number on a piece of paper. After that he made his was down the hall to his left and opened the last door to his right. A fog began to crawl its way from the room; he stepped inside and closed the door behind him. The room was about the size of a living room. A good sized living room. There were chairs, couches, tables, bean bag chairs and a few flat screen T.V.s around the room. Different locations, with different shows on the screen. To the far right, in the back of the room were his best friend and dealer (Which gave him incredible pricing for buying). He made his way over to the table and seats.

He plopped down next to his friend. He could tell the older teen had already took some hits from whatever he had. "Odd my man! Glad you could join me. I got some great choices tonight." He said. Odd smirked. "Carlos, you know I come here every week and I make it a point to get upstairs. Now what'cha got?" Odd replied, pointing to the substances that were laid on the wasn't a new thing to be asking this question. Odd noticed there were a few new substances on the table. 'This is gonna be interesting.' he thought to himself. Carlos had smiled and started talking, words slightly slurring but not a lot. "I've got some Coke, Robo, Shrooms, Moon, Smack, Acid, Mary Jane, Crank and some Salvia. Oh n' some roofies too." Carlos listed off. Odd gave a smile in return. Carlos always did good, got things Odd happened to be in the mood for that night without having to be told. It was like he was a psychic or something.

Carlos was more built than Odd and had more sharp features, more along the jaw line and possibly the cheek area but Odd didn't really pay attention to the older teen's looks. His skin was a dark tan, hair jet black and had a cut buzzed sort of look if it weren't for the fact it was more grown out than a buzzed cut would be. Hazel eyes that held secrets upon secrets. His clothing style was usually black jeans, a graphic tee of any color with a black leather jacket, watch and a few rings on his hands.

Odd was looking at the choices, glancing to his left were two girls giggling obviously high on one or more substances on the table before him. He took a small bit from everything on the table but the roofies, he stayed clear of those when he could. He didn't need to wake up in a jail cell or find out he had got a STD. He relaxed into the soft sofa, talked to Carlos and the two girls. Not sure what was said but they were having fun at some point Odd left with one of the girls.

This is Odd Della Robbia's life. A "druggie", parents who don't really give a shit what he does or where he is. Only thing they really give to the teenager is money so they don't bug them and a place to live. This was a life Odd was use to and continued living it like he was.

* * *

><p>She stood at 5'5', 5'9' in four inch heels, this defined her long slender legs. Strawberry blonde hair that would frame her heart shaped face with soft curls. That is if it wasn't tied up in a pony tail at the moment, but there were loose strands or little bits of locks that escaped the cursed twist tie and fell in her face or the side, framing it as it was use to doing like it's dead skin cell life depended on it. Slender fingers and bright hazel eyes focused on the task at hand. Her job. Filling cups with whatever the customer asked for and getting said drink to the right person without spilling it nor bumping into the other two who worked behind the counter with her. Her slender body but with all the right curves had allowed her to maneuver around the two without bumping them or messing them up on what they were doing.<p>

She wore a black tank top, with a half shirt that held small silver circles that shined the colors of the clubs lights as they changed. Her black skinny jeans hugged her waist in a comfortable way she liked and the tank top covered till the pockets of the jeans. There on her ring finger was a silver ring that held a small sized built in diamond. Now of course she wasn't married nor engaged but did have a boyfriend. It was just for show. She was only sixteen. So what would a sixteen year old need a ring on her ring finger? To make sure she stayed focused when she was working and didn't click with anyone who may take her focus off her job. It also helped with rude guys who tried hitting on her, and backed off when she showed them the ring and told them her fiancé would come to their house and pound them into the ground.

At first her boss wasn't aware that she was sixteen, she had thought the teen girl was eighteen. Though when she had found out she had shrugged it off, said there was no better replacement fir her and that she needed the job to support her family. Also said they needed quickservers because many kids came to the Impulse and that was a lot of people trying to get drinks to. The strawberry blonde didn't mind working and on top of that it was a good paying job. Enough to support herself, her mother, and a two year old kid that was at home. Her mother had been laid off and took care of the kid while the teen worked. The catch was that baby at home wasn't her mother's but her own. It was an accident that happened at a party. She didn't want to abort nor give him up for adoption so she brought him home.

"Aelita." a guy with light tan skin who stood at 6 '2', thin but built body structure and dirty blonde hair called to the strawberry blonde. His name Steven, nineteen and worked here at The Impulse for two years. "Yeah?" She questioned as she gave a drink to a person than walked over to him. "Got a call waiting from a guy named Ulrich" Steven told her. Aelita nodded and went to the back room where the phone was located, where as Steven walked behind the bar and took up Aelita's position as she took the call. She picked up the phone and put it to her ear. "Ulrich? You usually text or call my cell not call work." Aelita said, she could imagine Ulrich shrugging.

"Tried, your phone was either off or on silent. I was calling t- Danny don't touch that." Ulrich said, switching to talking to Danny and than picking up the one year old. "This about Danny?" Aelita questioned. "Yeah. Danny has been trying to find you. Guess he's missing you so I decided to call so you could talk to him or you know so he can hear your voice." Ulrich explained, trying to keep Danny's hands away from his mouth, no doubt his son was going for one of his snake bites. Instead he placed the phone in his hands and helped him hold it to his son's ear.

Aelita shook her head lightly, smiling softly. She could hear the moving of the phone and it was placed where it should. Even though he was two he started babbling or forming short sentences. Fast learner they both thought. "Hi Danny. Hope your being good for your daddy. I'll be home shortly." She told him, waiting for a response. "dokay." Was the reply. She smiled and heard the phone shifting. "Fast learner." Ulrich said, smiling down at Danny who again tried to grab the piercings. "So when you gonna get out of work." Ulrich asked.

Aelita leaned against the desk. "It should be in a hour or so." Aelita replied. "Your mom know your gonna be staying over?" He asked. "Yeah, I explained to her what the plan was. Work, drive to your place and stay there for the rest of the night. Maybe we should watch a movie." She said. "Probably. I'll see you when you get here. Gotta put Danny down before he decides it's fun trying to pull out a piercing." Ulrich said, laughing slightly. "Alright, love you bye." She said, giggling. "Love you too, bye." They both hung up and Aelita went back to the bar to finish her shift.

An hour passed and she was slipping her jacket on and heading towards her car. Texting Ulrich telling him she was on her way. She soon arrived to her boyfriend's house to find him and Danny in his arms waiting on the porch. She parked and gathered her bag and was walking up to them both, Danny's arms extended to be held by his mother. Ulrich handed him off while taking Aelita's bag. "Hey there. Hows my little man?" She questioned Danny in a sweet voice, he smiled and giggled. Aelita and Ulrich smiled, he wrapped his arm around her waist and lead her inside to the couch, placing the bag next to it.

They watched a movie, Danny fell asleep half way through, it was pretty late when Ulrich and Aelita went to bed. The house was quiet minus the sleeping breaths in the one room. Danny was sleeping on his stomach covered in his favorite blanket and arm over his favorite stuffed animal. Aelita cuddled into Ulrich's side fast asleep while Ulrich lay awake for a few extra minutes enjoying the quiet and warmth.

Ulrich awoke the next morning around six, slipping out of bed and showering, he was getting dressed when shifting came from his bed. "Work early again?" Aelita asked sleeply. Ulrich nodded. "Yeah. Roof ain't gonna get fixed on time if we don't." He replied, slipping shoes on now, which meant he was sitting on the edge of his bed. Aelita had gotten up and was checking on Danny who still lay asleep in his crib that was across the room. "True." Aelita agreed walking back over to him. "But you have to be careful." She told him, grabbing his right hand. It had a scar on the top of the hand and the palm. Ulrich smiled. "I know. Trust me I don't need my hand nailed to a roof of a house again." He told her, standing up and bringing her into a hug. "Gotta go or I'm late." He said, giving her forehead a kiss.

Walking over to Danny's crib gently kissing his forehead and walking over to the doorway, grabbing keys and cell phone. "I should be back about five." He told her, giving her a smile before leaving. Ulrich Stern work for a roofing company and well fixed roofs. It was good pay like Aelita's job maybe paid a little more. He lived with his dad, who was his boss and how he was able to work at such a young age, starting at the age of fourteen. always paid. It worked out great. Plus they were able to get a lot of work done because in California it barely rains. Ulrich arrived and they were soon heading over to the 1700 hundred block of Raspberry to continue on their work.

His father was at first disappointed with him for having gotten a girl pregnant but that turned to being proud of his son at how he was handling everything. Taking the pay checks since the girl's fourth month and saving it for their son, for things he'd need as a baby, toddler, to the young years to teen. Also having started a college fund for Daniel. Both Aelita and him having their own college savings untouched. Ulrich's mother had left just before he turned thirteen, though at first Ulrich was distance and not talking to his dad that of course changed a year later. Things in all their books were going well. Not a thing wrong really. Had jobs, didnt have to worry about school since it was the beginning of summer and all.

* * *

><p>A dark haired girl was standing in front of the sink with the water running and a soapy sponge in her hand while the other held dishes. Her hair was a little over mid back and was pulled back into a pony tail to stay out of the way. Bangs cut at a angle to cover her eye if she wanted to. A barb wire tattoo lined up and around her right arm, while on her left wrist was a barb wire tattoo bracelet. Nails painted a dark red that almost seems black. He father was at work. Her mother and brother living in another state completely. The cause her parents divorced and she stayed with her father while Hiroki was with their mother.<p>

After placing the last clean dish in the strainer, she shut the water off, dried her hands and pulled her hair from the pony tail, sighing. Her life wasn't eventful but boring. Now she had to find something entertaining to do for the summer so she wouldn't be stuck in the house all day for the days of summer. She smiled pulling out her phone. Dialing a number. "Hey... Yeah I know... No, are you... Good, I'll pick you up. We're going to The Impulse... What? No, your going to love it." She said into the phone smiling. "Okay so be ready and wear something...club like." She said waiting a few minutes listening to the other end. She finally hung up, going to get changed into something different.

Half hour later a car pulled up in front of a nice looking house and honked the horn. Few minutes later a girl with red hair-dyed- that was in curls that framed her face, neck and shoulders, was walking out wearing a black dress that sparkled in the setting sun, black heels that went with the dress and a small purse. She opened the door and slide into the set. "So what is The Impulse Yumi?" She questioned, buckling herself in. " Well Sissi, The Impulse is a club for teens to hang out. It's going to be fun, plus it's better than sitting at home when summer just started." Yumi replied, driving downtown. Sissi laughed lightly. "Suppose your right. Hope it's fun I need some after all the school work this year. I mean doing so many school related things, it looks good but sure as hell hard work." Sissi said.

"Least your doing better than some kids in our school. Some don't do good, dropped, have a kid or kids, who knows what else. Just be lucky we ain't got it bad like others." Yumi said, pulling into the parking lot for The Impulse. The two climbed out and were inside in minutes. The lights changing colors, music blaring and bodies already dancing. "I'm gonna head upstairs." Yumi said, making her way towards the stairs. Sissi shrugged and followed Yumi and was entering a room behind her. Her eyes watered from the smoke like fog. "Yumi what's up here?" She asked, though seemingly to have an idea already. "Things to help lossen up." Her friend told her and was pulling out some money walking over to a dark tan guy that had a buzzed like hair cut.

Yumi sat next to him, with some other girl and was talking and seemed to have forgotten about her friend. Sissi shrugged and left the room. Well she minus well just go and dance. She closed the door and was walking down the stairs almost getting his by a guy with blonde hair that was frosted purple. She gave him a smile and he returned it, both continuing to their destinations after she had given him her name and number. What? He was cute. Sissi got down the stairs and was heading towards the dance floor but caught the sight of a dark haired male who had sharp facial structures and was standing tall, talking with someone. His eyes were dark in the ever changing lights. This guy seemed to have known she was looking since he turned to look at her and smiled.

Sissi returned the smile. He was really cute and what the hell it was summer and just one night a The Impulse she probably wouldn't return. He had excused himself from his talk and was walknig towards her. He leaned against the side of the staricase next to her, close so they could hear each other speak. "Hello. What's a girl like you doing here all alone?" He asked her, Sissi shook her head. "Not alone. My friend is upstairs, having some fun, I decided to come back down." Sissi answered, watching the guy look up the stair case then back to her. "I'm William Dunbar. Would you like to dance?" He said. Sissi smiled. "Sissi Delmas. I'd like that." She replied, taking his hand when he extended it to her. Both making their way to the dance floor.

Some time later William had convienced her to come back upstairs to join her friend, finding she had disappeared, the two went in what he called his room. Sissi was sitting at a table waiting on Wiliam as it seemed he was looking for something. He walked by setting a bottle on the table and walked towards another part of the room. Sissi picked up the bottle and looked at it. "Alchol?" She questioned looking at the Jack Daniels bottle. "Its good." William said, from a room. It was more like a small apartment rather than a room. She set the bottle back down. "But it's bad for your body." She replied.

William came back with a few different bags and two cups, setting them on the table and sitting in the seat next to her. "Like I said it's good. Give it a try." He said, opening the bottle and pouring it in both cups. Setting down the bottle and grabbing his cup of choice and drinking from it watching the dyed red head. Sissi hesitated. "I've never drank before." She finally said, poking the cup. "First time for everything." William replied. "Point is I'm what they call a model student or someone who doesn't know how to have fun." She explained. William laughed slightly. "Prove them wrong. Sure as hell didn't seem like you don't know how to have fun." William said, taking a gulp of alchol. Sissi grabbed the cup but was still hesitatent on taking any. "It's not that bad once you get use to the taste." he said, Sissi looked at him, took a breath and put the glass to her lips and drinking the liquid inside of it.

She pulled it away, swallowing what liqiud that was there and made a face. "That's a really strange taste." She commented, looking at the colored liquid. William shrugged putting his glass to his lips than bringing it down. "You'll get use to it.

Sissi Delmas was unaware she was getting into some trouble by sitting here talking with William Dunbar and the fact that he was the head/powerful drug dealer only at the age of nineteen and the other fact he was a mafia member as well. She probably would barely remember the night any way. On the other hand, Yumi Ishiyama will barely remember anything that happened and wake up to something she was really expecting.

* * *

><p>He could be what teachers call a model student. Didn't do anything to get into trouble and didn't really stand out much besides the fact he did all his school work correctly. Thought this 'model' seventeen year old male seemed to have a good life, it was anything but good. No one knew what his home life was about, not even the friends he had. He kept it a secret and was very good at making sure no one found out. Other wise it would just be more trouble than it was worth, trying to tell someone about it.<p>

His school days were his escape route from home, but when he came home it was either fleeing to his room unseen. Or trying to get there as fast as possible but failing. Most days he was successful not having anything happen. Others he was unlucky and met the floor or wall. The days where he was lucky, were days his father was passed out on the couch. But as much as the teen hoped it was more than every once in awhile, but that wasn't the case. He figured today was a good day when he walked into the silent house around four thirty that afternoon. Staying after school for some after school program or something. Well that's what people thought.

He closed the door behind him and silently but fast moved towards the stairs to go to his room. He didn't see it coming, he wasn't focusing on his surroundings, because he didn't hear anything that would alert him. He was pushed hard, unbalancing him as he was in mid-step. He fell onto the wooden floor, bag falling off and sliding away from the stairs. This wasn't the first or last time was was going to meet the wooden floor. He looked up from the ground at his father towering over him, swaying slightly side to side. Drunk. "And where do you think your going?" He questioned, slightly slurring and sneering at the teen. "Where do you think? Away from you." The teen replied, sneering back as he stood.

His voice and attitude changed when he was at home compared to what it was in school. In school is was quiet, sort of reserved, but almost like any other kid who had friends and wanted to enjoy their time with those friends. At home, he was basically a rebel. Yelling and fighting back but of course for him it was self defense when fists where being thrown. He had a snappy and sarcastic attitude. Two different personalities in one person. His father. Mason. Continued to sneered at him. Pointing at the teen with the hand that held the alcholic drink. "Don't you give me an attitude." He said, gripping the neck of the bottle.

The teen's hands clunched into fists. "OR WHAT! WHAT COULF YOU POSSIBLY DO, THAT'S WORSE TH-"He was yelling but was interruppted by the sudden pain in his left shoulder, which was becoming soaked with alchol and possibly blood. Mason had smashed the bottle off his shoulder. "I'm warning you Jeremie." Mason said seriously and didn't seem like he was drunk anymore, but of course he was. Jeremie looked at his shoulder and than back at Mason. Glaring. This is how it went. It always went this way, even since his mother was shot dead when she was being mugged and no one was charged. Mason always started it. Words would be exchanged first sometimes. Most of the time it was after the first act of violence.

Jeremie always fought back but always failed to win. Who wouldn't lose to the man? He was in the army for quiet some time. Usually after the fight it was where both would go to their own rooms. Mason passes out. Jeremie pissed he couldn't win, trash his room, than clean it up, do school work, clean himself up and go to bed. He didn't want it to happen like that this time, he wanted to win for once and he was determined to do so. "And I don't give a fuck if it's a warning." Jeremie replied, moving quickly, arm up, back and lashing forward connecting with Mason's jaw, making the older man stumble backwards. A smirk spread across the teen's lips but it didn't stay there for long when a punch in the chest knocked the wind out of him and sent him stumbling backwards.

His hand caught on the door frame, he was slightly bent and breathing heavily to regain the breath he lost, glaring up at Mason from behind his blonde bangs. Mason moved fast to and kneed Jeremie in the stomach, making the teen fold on himself and elbowed him in the middle of the back, resulting in falling to the ground coughing. "Not so tough now are you." Mason asked, chuckling, bring a leg back and forward connecting with Jeremie's hip, who held back a scream of pain. Coughing a moment later, spitting the blood from his mouth. "I can be tough if I chose to be." Jeremie replied, catching the man off guard with a leg swip as he moved to stand up. The thud was loud, Liuckly for Jeremie, Mason was in a daze sort of state. He moved quickly, grabbing his bag and running up the stairs to his room. He shut his door, just in time to hear the feet pounding on the stairs and seconds later yelling and pounding on the opposite side of his door.

His back was against the dull metal door. One that wouldn't break easily. Jeremie had locked it and slowly walked away from it towards his stero. Turning it on to rocket and turning it up to sound out the yelling and pounding from his father. He moved towards his bed and sat down, turning to dig something out of the bed side table and watched the light of his room reflect off of the metal object he held in his hand. Flicking it open, staring at it, poking the tip to test the sharpness. This was Jeremie Belpois's life and honestly he rather be dead than to live in this life but of course there was things to do and things to see.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay. That was a long typing period. So this is all the back stories of them so far. Now the question is, who do you want the next chapter to talk about? I'll wait a week before updating. That means the next chapter will be up next Friday, March 23rd. So who will it be? Odd? Aelita? Ulrich? Jeremie? Sissi? Yumi? Wiliam? You choose :) <em>**

**_Review please! Hoped you enjoyed my twist on Code Lyoko, tying the real world with it._**


End file.
